The present invention relates to automatic focussing arrangements for photographic cameras which include both still cameras and moving picture cameras. In particular, such cameras having an objective which can be moved along a predetermined path between a first and second extreme position corresponding to a close and a far object to be photographed. Such cameras also have moving means which move the objective in response to a control signal into a position such that a sharp image of the object to be photographed will be projected onto the film plane.